


hold me like you’ll never let me go

by sinnamonbitch



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Tim Drake, Post Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, shes the best aunt, their underage first time they have sex but are over 18 next time, timkon babys names martha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonbitch/pseuds/sinnamonbitch
Summary: Tim and Kon get together, mate and have a baby.No, wait, it's all mixed up and in the wrong order.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 27
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Kon spend a heat together, and then Kon dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how old were tim and kon before kon died? 17? i think 17, so 17

Friends were supposed to help friends, right?  
So, when Tim asked Kon to help him through a heat that caught him unexpected, he agreed.

He was sure that what happened between them was friendly.  
Even when Tim moaned his name, his pheromones syrupy-sweet because of his heat. When, in heat, Tim bared his neck and begged Kon to mate him, called Kon **his alpha**. It didn't help that Kon wanted that, really wanted to be Tim's alpha, but couldn't be, because they were just **friends**.

At least he thought they were, thought that's what Tim thought. Tim was the first omega he spent a heat with, and heats and just normal sex were very different, so Kon wasn't really sure if their experience was typical or not. He wasn't sure how to ask any of his friends about it, and Ma wasn't a variant at all because he'd rather just fall through the floor straight to hell then talk to her about fucking Tim.

So he spend some time researching it on the internet, looking through forums and even started off a few questions of his own on there, to see if strangers could take a better look at the situation.

And than, before he fgured it out, Kon died.

He came back a year later, to his team in shambles, his friends changed people and Tim missing. Oh, and aslo Batman dead. As he's found out from Cassie, Tim left soon after that, and then Nightwing, now Batman, introduced a new Robin to the team.

But Tim was nowehre to be found. He just disappeared, after a rummored fight with his older pack member. Not much was known about what happened, but a lot of people said that Tim went crazy, and then some of them had shared their worry that Tim might be dead.

That was the last straw for Kon, so he went on looking for Tim himself. After coming back to life, he still wasn't with all of his powers, but Kon spend nearly a week going to different parts of the world, looking for Tim's heartbeat.

When he finally got lucky, it was in Hong Kong. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 14 month after Tim asked Kon to spend his heat with him.

Tim knew they were just friends, so he would just have to be okay with what he got. Kon was good, caring,a perfect alpha Tim didn't deserve. He knew even before his heat was over that he will cherish that memory, and even if he hoped for something more, for a change in their relationship after sex - Kon died before anything had a chance to happen.

And now Tim was looking at their baby, 5 month old Martha.

He didn't plan her, didn't expect her to be the result of his and Kon's one time together.

Hes found out on accident, not noticing that his heat cycle was off. He had a fight with Dick about Damian, left the house without so much as talking to Alfred, but then, when he started thinking about his next steps, he felt dizzy and nauseous and suddenly his legs were giving out, in a middle of a street.

He went to Leslie immediately, fearing that Damian somehow poisoned him. But Leslie soon proved that wrong, telling the omega that he was 6 weeks pregnant. With the stress of the last few month, with Kon and then Bruce dying, one after the other, Tim turned away from the doctor and threw up, right on the floor.

Leslie brought him water and helped him clean up. Tim held till then, but after she stroked his head, telling his that everything will be okay, Tim couldn't take it anymore. He went into hysterical breakdown after that, and Leslie held him through it.

'I won't judge you and you don't have to tell me how it happened,' doctor said. 'But if it's unwanted pregnancy, there are ways to deal with it. Do you want to think about it?'

Tim knew back then that it wasn't something he wanted. The baby was Kon's, there was no one other Tim's ever been with. There was no one other for Tim, and now Kon was dead, and the baby in Tim's belly was the only thing left of him in this world.

He was scared, terrified, but he didn't consider abortion. He said that to Leslie. She sighed.

'You're barely turned 17. It's not going to be easy, sweetie. Do you understand that?'

'Yeah,' Tim said, shaking in Leslie's hands.

'I'll get you all the prescriptions you'd need to keep healthy and I'll send the diet recomendations to Alfred.'

'No! Please, Alfred can't know! None of them can know!'

'But why? They're your pack! They will help you.'

'They have Damian to worry about. They won't have time for me or.... my...... my situation.'

'Timmy, that's not true.'

'You don't know that! You don't know what happened in the cave today,' Tim says, tirning away from her. 'They don't need me anymore. They won't want a pregnant omega to add to the troubles. Oh my god I'm **pregnant**...!'

He couldn't breath after that and Leslie had to give him another glass of water.

'I don't know what happeend at home to you,' Leslie said. 'But I do know that your pack loves you. I'm sorry that something happened to made you believe that they don't care, but I do know that it's impossible to make you stop if you've set your mind to something, so I am going to drop that. But will you tell me what you're going to do now?'

'I... I don't really know.'

'Where are you going to live?'

'I don't know.'

'But who is going to help you?'

'I'm not an invalid incapable of taking care of myself,' Tim says, suddenly angry.

'Tim, you're 17!'

'I need to go.'

Tim gets up.

'No, Timmy, wait!'

Leslie catches up to him at the door of her hospital. She persiades the omega to stay some more and talk, but only after Tim makes her promise not to tell his pack about the pregnancy. Only after Leslie swore that she won't tell, Tim set down to think about his next move. The doctor was really serious about wanting to know where Tim would go and trying to support him. Tim did not want to bother anyone else, but when he was thinking about it, he got a message from Cassandra. She aparently heard from Alfred about the argument and was asking about Tim's wellbeing, and Leslie was looking at him with worried eyes, and Tim broke down. He called Cass and told her everyhing, and he knew that his crying left his sister agitated and worried, but he couldn't help himself. Cass didn't ask him whose the baby was or how did it happen, she didn't make him tell anything at all, but all she said was that she wanted Tim to come live to her. Before Tim had time to think, tickets were being ordered and Leslie was taking him to the airport, putting him on a plane to Hong Kong.

There, sitting in his seat, was the first time Tim had to actually grasp what was going on with him. The clouds made him think of Kon, of when he saw them up close for the first time, when Kon took him flying. He thought that might be the moment he started to understand that he was in love with Kon, that it was so good to be in his arms and feeling his pheromones that the alpha never covered.

And now Tim didn't know what to do and who to trust, he didn't have Kon and didn't have Bruce and Dick replaced him with Damian so there was no way back to the Manor, especially in his current state. 

Pregnant.

He was pregnant.

Tim put a hand onto his belly and felt tears slide down his cheeks.

There it was, the only part of Kon left. The fetus wouldn't exceed a centimeter in length yet, and wouldn't even look like a human yet. It was a small part, but a part of Kon, and even though Tim never thought about kids, was still unsure if he could be a good parent, but he was sure that he wanted that baby to stay. It would't give him Kon back, but it would be **something** , so he hoped that would be enough.

He wondered briefly what went wrong, why the pill he took before the heat didn't work. Then he dismissed the thought - that didn't matter, because he didn't really plan to start a relationship with anyone else. Also, the heats wouldn't be a problem for quiet some time. Tim laughed at that, wiping his tears - this was the only good thing he managed to find.

The flight to Hong Kong was long, so Tim had enough time to cry and sleep and cry again. At the airport, Cass met him. When she hugged him, Tim didn't let go for a long time.

'You...different,' Cass said, holding Tim's face.

She was an alpha, and an exceptional one, her sense of smell much stronger than of any other Tim ever knew. 

'You can already tell?' Tim's hands flew to his belly, without the consent from his brain. 'Of course you would!'

'No,' Cassie says, sounding sad. 'You look..... hurt.'

Tim suddenly thinks about how all of this could look, how his refusal to name the alpha who made him pregnant might sound.

'I wasn't **hurt**!' he says, panicking. 'I wasn't!'

'I know,' Cassie says softly. 'I not mean hurt like **that**. I mean hurt here.'

Cass put her hand on his heart.

Tim felt tears bubbling. He blamed the hormones.

'I loved him,' Tim whispers. 'I loved him, and all I got left of him now is this.'

Cassie pulls him into another hug and led him to the taxi waiting for them.

Tim stays with his older sister in her apartment. He knows that Cassie and doctor Thompkins talk to each other behind his back, but he can't make himself care about it. The last parts of strength he had Tim used for an argument with both of them, making them promise to never tell the others in the family about his pregnancy. Apparently, he was nervous enough to convince Cass that the possible meeting would make him feel so bad that it might be a danger to his pregnancy.

He was slowly loosing his mind, doing nothing like that, but then Cass asked him about his fight with Dick, about why he thought Bruce might be alive. That led to Tim starting his work on that idea again, looking for clues and ways to make sure that he was right, but only using research data for that, promising himself not to engage in active misions so not to endanger his baby.

After that, busy with research and helping Cass with house work, weeks passed easier, faster. Tim's body changed to that of a pregnant omega, his belly rounding up, showing that he wasn't just gaining weight because of not going to missions. His body felt different, sharing it with a baby was a weird sensations. The omega felt more like a container for the memories of Kon than a person.

Cass was supportive, Leslie recomended a doctor for him and he was visiting them frequently, and the doctor was checked by Leslie every week. Dick and even Oracle didn't even try to contact him, even when Tim made it difficult, he was sure Barbara could do that anyway. That only made him sure that they didn't care.

Cass was the one who did, she took care of him and made him feel better when he was feeling down, she was the best sister and he kept on telling her that all the time.

Cass was also the one who carted him to the hospital when the labor started and stayed with him for the next painful hours of it, and the first who held the baby Martha in her arms.

This name was the only one he thought about, because Tim knew that Kon wanted to name a daughter, if he ever had one, Martha. Tim also saw it as a way to honor Bruce, who he still didn't find a way to bring back.

New month passed faster than he noticed. Martha was growing and changing every week, and Tim barely had any time to himself. Cassie helped, of course, but Tim didn't want to take too much of her time, already feeling like he's been taking advantage of her.

After the few first month, Tim started working out again, often doing push ups on bars with Martha tied to him in a carrier, which she enjoyed a lot. She was a quiet baby, and could be swayed by a few toys which she would play with for hours. She was also a happy child and smiled at Tim a lot, a smile that made Tim think about Kon, paired with her blue eyes that were a bit too bright when you looked closely, too blue to be human.

Martha didn't have any powers so far, but Tim was already planning and calculating what to do when she does, how many of them will she have, having more human dna than all of the other supers. He wondered if he'd have to go to Martha Kent for advice.

So far, his Martha was more like Tim than her other father. She was small, calm, sometimes would just stare in the distance like she's thinking.

At 5 month, she already could sit without support. Tim would put her near his computer when he worked, give her a few toys, and work away the day. This way he didn't have to worry about her, and could give her her bottle any time she needed it.

That's when, as Tim was feeding Martha her formula, the windows to his room were torn open. Tim looked up to see Kon standing there, eyes wide as the alpha took in the image before him.

The formula bottle fell to the ground. Martha started crying, feeling her parent's panic. Kon looked no less panicked, looking from Tim's face to the baby in his arms.

'Tim?' Kon said and that shook the omega.

He looked down at Martha and shushed her, promicing her that everything's okay and trying to calm her down. That's when Cass decided to wake up and join him, wearing just a t-shirt and boyshorts. She hugged Tim and kissed Martha, and stepped easily to Tim's side, sizing Kon up.

Kon growled at her and then caught himself, ashamed. Cass grinned at something only she saw in him and went to take Martha from Tim. He let her, his hands weak.

'I will make a new one,' she said, picking up the bottle on her way. 'And you talk.'

That left Tim and Kon staring at each other.

'I was going to ask if you're real but Cassie seemed to see you, too,' Tim whispered. 'I think I need to sit.'

He falls back into the chair he usually works in, and Kon comes closer to him, slowly, like he can't make himself to stay away.

'I...came back,' Kon says weekly. 'I was brought back, and now I am here. I was looking for you, no one else knew what happened to you and where you went?'

Tim stayed silent, so Kon continued:

'I see the reason now. The baby, it's yours?'

Tim still didn't have his voice to speak, so he just nodded.

'And that's.... You're here with Cass, aren't you? So.... who's your alpha?'

Tim moved to look at him, turning so Kon could see his neck.

'I'm not mated,' he says.

Kon looks at his neck and gulps, turning away.

'I meant something else. I meant to ask....... Who's your.... Who's kid is that?'

Tim doesn't answer, and Kon looks away, and there's something strange in his look.

'No one knew anything about you, but you're with Cass here. Are you?... Are you **with** her? Is the baby....?'

What Kon's saying finally makes sense to Tim and he laughes a disbelieving laugh.

'Kon, she's my **sister**!'

Kon chews on his lip. Tim knows he has to talk to him, to explain, but he can't say it all, so he starts little by little.

'My daughter's 5 month old,' he says, looking at Kon for signs of understanding. 'Her name's Martha.'

'Oh, that's a lovely name,' Kon says slowly. 'I've always thought I'd call...'

They're looking at each other, so that's how Tim knows when exactly Kon understands.

'I think I need to sit, too,' Kon says.

He sits down on the floor, at Tim's feet.

'So, just, confirm my math.' Kon says slowly. 'The baby was born 5 month ago. And more or less 9 month before that we.....'

Kon stopps and doesn't say anything, but the pause means a lot.

'Yeah,' Tim says, his voice small. 'I'm sorry.'

'You're sorry for what?'

'I... Martha is not your responsibility, okay? You don't owe us anything. It was my decision to leave her and...'

'Why did you? Leave her?'

Tim gulped and looked away.

'I... You were dead.'

'Yeah?'

'And I. When I found out, that wasn't the best time for me. I.... I felt like it could be the only connection to you left.'

Kon puts his hand up to take in Tim's.

'I'm sorry. Sorry you had to go through all of that. I've also heard about Batman, and seen the new Robin. I'm so sorry.'

Tim nods, but does not look at him.

'Can I see her? Our daughter?'

There's tears clouding Tim's eyes and he turns away from Kon, just nodding.

'I'll go get her,' he says and goes out of the room.

He takes his time bringing his breath back, and Cassie's already standing there, waiting for him with the baby in her hands. Tim takes the baby back to Kon, and seeing the alpha hold the baby close to his chest makes Tim feel too emotional.

'She has your eyes,' Tim says, looking how Kon coos to the baby.

'And I think she has your smile,' Kon says, smiling. 'And, if you'd let me, I'd be proud to help you take care of her.'

'If.... if you want to,' Tim whispers.

They stay together for some time, Kon just looking and talking to Martha, and the baby smiling and giggling at him, and Tim at their side. 

Kon stays with them overnight, asking Tim to teach him how to feed and bath the baby. They do not talk about anything else much, except for the diapers and formula bottles. IT's only the next day that Kon tries to talk to Tim about what he's been doing the last year. That's when the omega tells him about his research on Bruce and how he could still be alive and that he thought about setting out to bring him back.

Kon thinks about it for a long time, and at the end of the day has a serious talk about it with Tim. He says that he knows how important that is for Tim.

'You took care of our baby,' Kon says. 'And now I can do that. I know you're right. I believe you.'

Tim looks at him like he's just given him all of the world, like Kon's promised him all he's ever wanted.

'I... You know you don't have to do this,' Tim says, but Kon sees that he's ready to agree.

'I don't have to, but I want to. For you, so you could go and prove them bastards wrong.'

'Okay,' Tim says, and before he can change his mind, he leans down and kisses Kon on the cheek. Martha giggles in Kon's grasp and Tim flees the room.

Cass catches him before he goes too far.

'You need to talk,' Cass says. ' **Talk** -talk.'

'I know,' Tim says and hugs her, his face on her shoulder. 'But he's just so...'

Tim sighs, exasperated, and Cass laughs at him, but then pushes him to look at him, saying in her look that she wants Tim to listen to her.

'We'll talk when we get back. I **promise** I'll talk to him.'

Cass nods and leaves him.

Now it's only the small thing - to prove Bruce alive and to bring him back, and Tim can get his life back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when they start making out, Tim goes into heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut chapter!1

With Tim and Cass gone to rescue their father, Kon is left with baby Martha and Cassandra's big apartment. He still can't believe that she's his daughter, that he **has** a daughter. That Tim would keep the pregnancy, that the omega **wanted** to have his baby after Kon died.

But here she was, his baby, smiling at him with a smile that made him think of Tim. She was so cute, a perfect mixture of them both.

'Daddy Timmy worked so hard to bring you to this world,' Kon said, bouncing Martha. 'Wish I was there to help.'

He hugged his daughter, humming to her. That had to mean something, right? Tim decided to have their daughter, Tim stayed here for so long and grieved. 

It also seemed that Tim didn't dated anyone, and then Kon snooped around the house, when Tim and Cass left, and found some interesting things - like a black and red sleek vibrator in Tim's drawer, together with lube, and his own photo, by its side.

He imagined Tim whirling on the bed, with the vibrator in him, moaning just like he did when they were together during his heat - more than that, he imagine Tim saying his name, holding photo in his hand.

It was a hot thought, and it made Kon feel very uncomfortable sitting in front of Martha.

And then, he opened his phone, going through the internet mindlessly. There was that ask board where he posted questions year ago, asking about his and Tim's heat, if what Tim was saying to him in it was normal or not. It's been a year, so Kon really shouldn't be so surprised by dozens of answers. All of them tell him that he's an idiot, that the omega he's been with is obviously in love with him and no, begging for a bondmark is not typical for omegas in heat, if they have no feelings for the person they're with.

Kon decided to go out to clear his head, and to bring his daughter with him to the shop, to do the groceries for a dinner he was planing to make for Tim. They needed to talk, and if romantic movies taught Kon anything, starting with a romantic candlelight dinner is a safe bet.He has a lot time before Tim and Cass return to come up with the perfect idea for it.

It takes them a week to do that, to get all of the evidence and fight league of assassin's and get Bruce.

When it's done, Tim looks at how Cass helps Bruce up, feels like his work is done and knows in his heart where he needs to be.

He promises Bruce to meet him in Gotham, cathces Cassie's grin and goes back to Hong Kong.

He didn't tell Kon that he's coming, so when he arrives and sees Kon playing with baby Martha, cooking with other hand that's not holding the baby, he can't help it. He comes over to Kon and kisses him. Kon kisses back.

Martha giggles at them and Tim pulls away to hold his arms out for her. Kon lets him hold her, but doesn't let her go, either, holding their little girl between them.

'Hey,' Kon says, pressing his forehead to Tim's.

'Hey,' Tim says.

'I love you,' Kon says.

Tim looks at him, startled.

'You're supposed to say that back,' Kon says. 'Me and Martha are waiting.'

Tim feels tears fill his eyes, and Kon loses his smile.

'You don't have to say it if you don't feel like that!'

Tim puts his hand on the alpha's neck and pulls him down to kiss him.

'I love you,' Tim says.

They kiss again, and Martha quacks with happiness between them.

'I take this,' they hear, and then Martha is taken from their hands.

Cass holds the baby girl close to her chest and sticks her tongue at the pair.

'We come back when you're done,' Cass says. 'Martha can't see this, ew.'

Both Tim and Kon blush, but let her take Martha to another flat that they have in the city. As soon as she leaves, Kon takes Tim's hand and brings him to the couch in the living room.

Kon sits and pulls Tim on top of himself and Tim kisses him. Kon's hands find a way to Tim's butt soon, and squeeze, and soon they start rubbing against each other, Kon pushing up and Tim pushing down. It's slow, almost lazy, and then Tim moans, shudders and feels sleek wet his pants. He presses closer to Kon, his hips still shuddering, and pushes his nose into Kon's scent gland, purring.

'Tim?' Kon asks, his eyes wide. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm good,' Tim purrs, his hips slowly starting to push into Kon's again. 'So, so good... ahh..'

Kon's hands grab Tim's ass and push him back down hard, their clothed erections sliding against each other. Tim's smell is sweet and make his mouth water with saliva. 

'I want to fuck you,' Kon whispered into Tim's ear.

'Fuck me,' Tim begged.

'But, Tim,' Kon whispered, still pushing his hips into Tim's. 'I think you're going into heat.'

Tim pulls his face away from Kon's and his eyes are hazy.

'What? But I didn't have one for over a year! Oh my god, did you just make me go into heat?'

'I can help,' Kon promises.

They're still rubbing against each other, Tim going up and down, huffing in an irritated way, but not stopping.

'You've helped once and now I have Martha.'

That stops Kon and Tim looks at him like the omega's shocked by what he himself said.

'Do you blame me? Do you blame me for getting you pregnant?'

Tim blinks slowly.

'No. No, I really don't. I love her. And I love you. I don't know why I said that.'

'It couldn't been easy for you,' Kon says softly. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't say sorry for Martha,' Tim says. 'I'm not sorry she exists. I'm not sorry I have a part of you in her.'

'Im not sorry for that too. I love you both. But I'm sorry you had to go through that alone. But I'll take care of you now, if you let me?'

He pulls at Tim's pants and the omega whimpers, sticking his ass out, a little too eager to be touched. Tim presses his face into the alpha's neck, into his gland. Kon, pulls Tim's pants down and starts rubbing Tim's ass, slowly moving closer to his hole. Tim legs shake a little bit, but he opens them more to let Kon get to him.

'Youre so wet!' Kon says in awe when his fingers touch the omega's entrance.

Tim whimpers **please** in Kon's shoulder where he's pressing his face.

'Okay, okay,' Kon laughs. 'Sorry for making you wait.'

Kon pushes two of his fingers in at once and Tim screams, pushing back onto Kon's fingers like he's trying to get more, make them go deeper.Kon grabs Tim's hip to hold him steady and starts moving his fingers, in and out. Just a few minutes after that, Tim's moans quiet before he screams, arching his back. Slick drips down his thighs, and his legs won't hold him anymore, so Kon holds him instead, and then the alpha feels something wet his shoulder where Tim is pressing his face.

Kon feels his heart go cold. He unglues Tim's face from his shoulder and sees that the omega is crying.

'Tim?' he asks, panicked. 'Tim, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?'

Tim can't speak, he just shakes his head and lets Kon maneuver him so Tim can sit on his lap. Kon tries to calm him with soft, gentle words. 

'What's wrong, baby?' Kon asks, when Tim calms down a little.

'I missed you,' Tim says through sniffs, and starts crying again.

Kon holds him through that, now feeling much better, because he knows that his omega hasn't been hurt by his fingers - only by his absence. 

Kon peppers Tim's face with kisses, and omega's crying slows.

'That's it, sweetie,' Kon says, drying off his omegas tears. 'That's it, I'm with you now. I love you so much, I'll do everything to make you feel good, it's really not the time to cry now.'

'Im sorry,' Tim whispers, embarrassed. 'I'm so sorry, I'm spoiling it all.'

'It's okay,' Kon says. ,'What can I do to make it better?'

'C-ccan I do something?' Tim asks, wiping his eyes.

'Yeah, sure!'

'Can I blow you?'

That line, said so innocently, punches the breath out of Kon.

'Wh-what?!'

'Just...please?'

'Tim, honey, you don't have to do this.'

'But I really want to. Please, will you let me? It'll make me feel better.'

Tim was saying all of this while sliding down to the floor and settling in between Kon's legs, looking up at him oh so innocently.

'S-sure,' Kon stammered, getting up a bit to let Tim slide his pants down.

Tim ended up with his face in front of the alpha's fully erect and leaking cock, but he didn't seem afraid. He's not intimidated or scared, as Kon was afraid he would be - instead, Tim looks fascinated by what he sees. He slowly inches his finger up the length of the alpha's cock, opening his mouth and licking his lips like he's desperate for a taste. Kon feels a rumble go out of his throat, practically making the omega before him shiver because of the possessive alpha sound.

'Fuck, Tim, honey, please!'

Tim has the gall to smile at him, before leaning in and licking the head of his cock, sucking on the tip like it's some kind of a candy. Kon groans and pushes up, into Tim's mouth, feelng like his mind is fulll of cotton because Tim just _takes_ it, easily, like it's not a thing he's doing for the first time. Tim starts sucking at him almost the same moment, moaning around Kon's cock, his mouth full. The omega sits up on his haunches, spreading his legs a bit and the way his body relaxes makes Kon sure that Tim's absolutely okay with what's going on. Tim sucks with vigor, rocking back and forward, Tim's scent getting sweeter as he becomes more and more aroused by what he's doing.

'You like blowing me, don't you,' Kon moans, grabbing to Tim's hair. 'Fuck, you're so good at this!' 

He moves his hips with Tim's bobbing his head, moans a lot, especially when Tim practically chokes, trying to take in more than he should. 

'Honey, you, ah, gotta, gotta, ahh...'

It's so hot that Kon has to hastily pull Tim off, not to choke Tim on his sperm - it's usually a lot more that what humans have, but right now Kon feels even more aroused, and today even more sperm drips down his hand. Tim licks the tips of Kon's fingers, licking off his seed.

'Shit, come here,' Kon says, pulling the omega in for a kiss.

He can taste himself in Tim's mouth, and that's **so** hot. Kon puts his hands between Tim's legs, grasping the omega's hard and leaking cock, and pumping it, Tim coming just a minute after he's started. Kon drinks Tim's moans from the omega's mouth.

'I love you,' Kon sighs, when they finish kissing.

'Me too,' Tim smiles.

Tim's all wet and covered in come and Kon pulls off Tim's shirt to clean it off. Tim lets him, looking unusually pliant, and asks for Kon's shirt to wear. Kon's clothes are too big, Tim's swimming in it, but he seems so content, happy in it, that Kon can't help but kiss the omega. They get lost in the kiss, and Kon feels his head go all dizzy with want, because of the sweet scent his omega is making and the soft, tiny moans.

'Kon, please,' Tim begs.

Tim's whining low in his throat to get fucked, and that clears Kon's mind a little.

'No, baby, we can't, we need to get condoms first. It's too early to get us a second Martha. The heat is not too bad yet, is it? How about I put you in the bath?' 

Tim agrees to that, grumbling, but extends his hands for Kon to take him and bring him to the bathroom. Kon leaves Tim in a bathtub and goes to the kitchen. He loses himself in preparing food for them, makes a nest in Tim's bedroom, mixing clothes from both of them and some blankets. He's putting the water bottles and protein bars near their nest when his hearing picks up soft moans from the bathroom. He smells the air and the sсent of an omega in heat makes him follow back to the bathroom. Tim's in the bath, the water's to his chest, his legs opened and thrown over the sides of the bath, damn his freaky flexibility, because, opened like that, Kon can see his hole and dick perfectly well. Tim's touching himself, fingering himself, moving his hips and moaning. His scent is so strong in the small bathroom, that it makes Kon fall to his knees in front of the tub.

'Fuck, Tim,' he gasps. 'You can't do this to me.'

Tim moans and turns his head to him, his eyes hazy with lust. Tim pushes a finger in his own mouth and sucks on it, mimicking what he's done to Kon before. He pulls his fingers out slowly and whispers:

'Come here, fuck me, alpha, **please**!'

'Fuck,' Kon whimpers. 'We can't. There's pills, in the kitchen, your sister left them, but before that, we can't. You can just... Just, let me touch you.'

' **No** ,' Tim growls low in his throat. 'You're not allowed to... to.... to touch me if you're.... if you're not gonna fuck me....'

Tim moves his fingers faster, arching his back and moaning.

'F-fuck,' Kon moans, sitting on his hands, to stop himself from touching the omega.

Tim is beautiful, sweat dripping down his flushed face, moans escaping his bitten lips. 

'K-kon,' Tim moans, his eyes closed. 'K-kon, alpha, alpha, ahhh...'

The omega helps himself with a hand and jerks his leaking cock a few times, cumming.

'Fuck,' Kon whispers, leaning and pressing his forehead to the side of the tub, hoping to cool off.

'Alpha,' Tim calls softly, his fingers going through Kon's hair. 'Kon.'

'Do you feel better?' Kon asks softly.

'Y-yeah. Especially with your scent so close. Felt good.'

Tim's eyes are hazy but he's relaxed like Kon hasn't seen him for a long time.

Kon looks up and gets a kiss on the nose, then on the lips. Kon whimpers into Tim's mouth, pressing closer.

'F-fuck, Tim... I've just cum into my pants,' Kon laughs, presing his head to the tub side.

Tim laughs too and pats his hair.

'You can take my bath when I go to the kitchen to get those pills.'

Tim kisses his hair and gets out, drying himself with a towel but then leaving it on the floor, going to the kitchen completely naked. Kon looks as his omega walks and feels uncomfortable in his pants.

'You're not shy at all,' Kon says with awe.

'I've given birth, Conner,' the omega huffs. 'I'm used to my body be seen now.'

Tim walks moving his hips so Kon can see and alpha holds down a moan. He decides his pants need to be removed and thrown on the floor, where they will stay. Kon pulls himself in the tub and washes up, his cock already half-hard. He feels dizzy a little, too hot, and he feels like he needs to get back to his omega as fast as he can. Kon barely dries himself with the towel Tim left and smells the air, following the omega's scent.

Tim's in the nest already, curling in the middle of it. He whimpers when Kon appears, the low thrill in his chest calling for the alpha. Kon follows the call, fast, and then he's at his knees near Tim. Tim looks subdued and tired, hot and panting.

'Kon, please,' Tim whispers. 'Alpha, I... I am ready, I've even brought lube if you wanna.... If you wanna use it.... I.... Just, please...'

Kon pats the omega's tight, down to his ass and squeezes it.

'Timmy, I think I'm going into a rut,' he says. 'I'll... I think I'll knot.'

'Oh **yes** ,' Tim moans,his cheeks going a shade darker.

'No, sweetie, you're just starting your heat, it may **hurt**!'

'Kon, I'm not a virgin anymore. I'll be okay.'

Kon feels his rut go back a little because of the shock. 

'Not a virgin **anymore**?! Were you **before**...? When we.... for the first time.......'

'It's not important,' Tim says and turns around, pulling his ass up. 

It makes Kon moan - the omega's ass is in front of him, slick dripping down his legs. The alpha cant help but touch him, rubbing the omega's legs and then grabbing his ass, rubbing Tim's ass cheeks and making more sleek drip. That makes Tim moan loudly, moaning Kon's name. 

'Fuck... Baby! I just don't want to hurt you!'

'You won't... You won't, just... please....alpha, I'm begging you...'

'But Tim,' Kon whimpers 'The condoms I have won't hold! They'll break.'

'I don't want condoms,' Tim moans. 'I want to feel you, deep in me, want you to cum... I want to feel you **for days** after, ahh, please!'

Kon swears under his nose and pulls Tim's hips up, spreading the omega's legs wider. Tim shakes a little but also tries to keep his ass up, struggling to keep on his knees.

'It's okay, I'll hold you,' the alpha says and props Tim with his ttk.

That makes Tim moan again, especially when Kon walks his fingers up the omega's spine. Tim moans and grabs the bedsheet.

'Can you wait a little bit, honey? I'll finger you a little and we'll get to it.'

Tim whimpers a weak **okay** and lets Kon's fingers rub the his crack, the omega whimpering and moaning as soon as that happens. When he starts fingering Tim, Kon also moans, because of how beautiful the sight in front of him looks, how sweet Tim sounds. It doesn't take long before Tim is a mess of moans, pushing his hips back on Kon's fingers. Tim's scent is in full heat mode, the smell in the air sweet. Kon feels dizzy, too, and his patience is running away. He pulls his fingers out and aligns his cock with the omega's entrance.

'Okay, sweetie, that's it,' Kon says. 'Are you ready?'

Tim's clearly out of his mind and too aroused for words, but he does whimper a sound that sounds like agreement, opening his shaking legs. Alpha starts pushing in, and Tim moans, grabbing his own hair with one hand.

'Do you like your hair to be held?' the alpha asks. 'Will you let me hold it for you?'

Tim moans a yes and Kon covers the omegas hand with his, and Tim takes away his hand, letting Kon grab his hair.

Before Kon can ask if Tim's feel okay, he feels the omega clench violently around his cock, moaning loudly, and that's what makes him loose his cool, starting thrusting his hips into his omega, hard and deep, faster with every move, especially when he sees that Tim can take it.

Of course, he can't keep his mouth shut:

'You're so pretty, sweetheart, feel so good,' he says, thrusting into Tim, putting a hand on his omega's belly. 'I wish... coulda seen you.... with our baby... betcha was so so beautiful... I love you so much... '

'My alpha, aahh...'

Tim's clawing at the sheets and moaning, whimpering begging 'alpha' again and again. Kon's ttk is still holding Tim and he adds his hands to it, for sure leaving bruises on Tim's hips. The omega doesn't seem to care, he moans even more, clenching around alpha's dick and then turning his head to let Kon closer to his gland.

'Alpha, please...'

Kon licks Tim's neck, over the gland, too, and Tim screams because of it, and his scent is overpowering, and Kon's brain goes all dizzy because of it, the rut taking over his mind. Tim's still whimpering, begging, and Kon knows that the omega is begging for a bitemark, and the last thing he does before he loses control, he leans and bites Tim's neck, close to the gland but still a safe distance away from it.

THe alpha comes with a roar in his chest, and the knot that forms inside of the omega sends Tim into an orgasm so high he blacks out, too.

The last thing Kon remembers doing is rolling to the side, with Tim pressed to him close and unmoving, because of the knot holding them together. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  
> and family!

The next day is spent in constant, glorious sex. Tim's hips end up covered in finger-shaped bruises, that Kon notices only when the daze leaves his head and he can think - the next morning after. He's sure he's filled Tim with enough sperm to have another baby, but omega was still not fully satisfied, only calming with a knot inside of him. Kon's rut was making him needy, too, and he growled every time Tim as much as stirred away from him, he needed his omega close and full, purring in a satisfied way Tim did after an orgasm. That day is a blur of moans and sweat, and only the next day, when their heat and rut are finally letting them think and form words, Kon lays with Tim, knotted together, their hands together on Tim's belly where the alpha's knot can be felt, and tries to talk.

'So, what you said,' Kon says. 'That, anymore, you're not..... When we... essentially made Martha.... was it your first time?'

Tim chuckled.

'Do you mean my first time having sex or my first time in heat with someone?' he asks slowly touching Kon's hand 'Because it's both.'

'Both?' Kon whispers star-struck.

'M-h,' Tim humms in agreement. 'You're my first, first and only...'

Kon kisses Tim's face, as much as he can from the position they're in, kisses his neck and shoulders, until Tim starts squirming, purring sounds low in his throat. Tim starts pushing back at Kon, his hips going in a slow way.

'I used to count,' Tim moans. 'Used to count, how many times we... how many times we did it... back then..... I thought I'd only get to have you once, so I've counted to know how many times we'd....'

He doesn't get to finish because Kon thrusts back, and they both moan. 

It doesn't take much time before the alpha picks Tim's leg and pulls it up, making for a better angle. Omega moans, begging to be filled again.

'Timmy, babe... I... I want you....'

'You can have me... You can **always** have me...'

'And you - me! You don't have to count anymore, I swear, I'll make your forget about everything bad and just be with me....'

☼☼

Batman and Superman are at the computer in bat-cave. Batman called Clark as soon as he understood that Tim wasn't at home for a long time, after Dick told him that they fought and Tim left. Bruce demanded Clark to help with looking for Tim, but Clark couldn't do much, no matter how much Batman looked at him angry.

'I have no idea how to find him!' Clark says again. 'But I think Superboy knows Tim's heartbeat? He can help.'

'So call him!' Bruce yells.

'I don't appreciate your tone,' Clark says.

'My kid is missing and you're telling me that you **don't appreciate my tone**?' 

'You've seen Tim when he and Cassie saved you, so why didn't you bring him back to Gotham with you?'

'Because I didn't think that he'd disappear! Because he said he'd be quick and he's still not back! And because he was't at home for a year and nobody knows where he was!'

'Okay, okay, no need to yell! But.... Ugh, I don't know were Kon is exactly? He went somewhere and I'm not sure where he is.'

'Can't you call him?'

'He didn't take his phone with him.'

'Can't you listen for his heartbeat?'

'Oh, yes, I can do that!' Clark says.

He closes his eyes to concentrate and finds Kon in a minute.

First thing he hears is moans and he thinks that maybe Kon's in danger. 

'Ahhhh, yes, honey, like that,' is the second thing he hears, in Kon's voice, and it makes him stop listening abruptly.

Batman looks at him very intently.

'What's wrong?'

'Superboy's..... Uh..... Busy.... '

'Busy with what?' 

'Uh....'

Superman knows his face is bright-pink, and it gets worse when he sees Batman's face. 

'Did you just,' Batman starts, his lips almost smiling ' listen to your son having sex?' 

'Shut up!' Superman yelps, but ug there's no stopping Batman anymore. 

'You did. You just casually listened to your son having sex.' Batman says in a voice that for him is laughing.

'It' s not funny, shut up!'

Clark can almost swear that he hears Bruce snicker. 

That's when Oracle calls the batcomputer. 

'Bruce,' she starts and the use of first name makes both of them turn. 'I found information on Tim. We need to talk.'

☼☼

Kon finds out a lot of new things about Tim. Like that Tim is so good at blowjobs that it takes his breath away. 

'Ahhhh, yes, honey, like that.' He moans, pushing up into Tim's mouth.

Kon moans and pulls Tim off, cuming over his hand and catching some on Tim's chin.

'I love your mouth,' Kon moans, wiping Tim's face. 'God, how did you get so good at it?' 

'I maybe imagined you,' Tim says when Kon pulls him closer. 'When I touched myself, when you were... away...'

Kon has to kiss Tim then, because his voice sounds sad, because this makes the omega remember about when Kon was dead.

Kon's just cum, so he doesn't feel as aroused as his lover, but Tim is needy and panting, and soon Kon's hands start to roam his body.

That's when Kon finds out another thing - when he strokes Tim's chest, omega suddenly arches his spine, to chase the feeling. The alpha does that again, rubbing his fingers over Tim's nipples. He continues to do it and Tim moans, shivering.

'You like it?'

'Yes, please, do that again!'

Kon does, and then leans down to nibble at the omega's nipples and Tim goes wild.

'You weren't this sensitive before,' Kon say, when Tim's nipples are pink and wet. 'Did it change after pregnancy?'

'H--how doyou know that? That-that it's a thi-- K-kon!'

Kon's added a little bit of nails and that sent Tim into another moaning fit.

'I read up on it, on pregnancy and what you had to go through,' Kon says, kissing Tim's neck and going down to his nipples. 'You were so brave, baby. I wish I was there.' 

There's another thing Kon notes, when he turns Tim around and fucks him full, pushing his cock in the omega's hole and fingers in his mouth. He makes ttk shape around his fingers like another cock in Tim's mouth, almost choking him on it and knowing that it's how Tim likes it, because of how the omega clenches around him, cumming soon after. 

They end up knotted together, again, and it takes Kon some time to settle down, with Tim secure in his arms.

☼☼

'What do you mean Tim was pregnant?' Bruce's voice booms in the cave. 

While the other members of the family are going crazy in the background. And Superman is trying to stay discreetly in the shadows. 

'Bruce. Bruce, please. We've been over this like five times. Yes, he was pregnant. He must have a baby by now.'

'No!' Dick says. 'He would've told me. He can't have a baby and not tell me! ' 

'Tim is seventeen.' 

'Tim is eighteen, Bruce, you've missed a year.' 

'No. That's still too young. He can't have a child, that's too young to have one.'

'Bruce, you can't just erase it by saying it can't happen. It did. Tim was pregnant and has a baby. That's not a problem. The problem is - he was so distressed about telling you about it that the stress was a danger to the baby and his health. It says so in the reports doctor Tompkins wrote about him.'

That was how Oracle found out - by looking through all of the reports and documents their friends had over the last year. Superman thought it was too much, because the emails doctor sent were private, sent to her friend - another doctor, who seened to be the doctor who took care of Tim. There was information about Tim and how the pregnancy went, the directions from doctor Tompkins about how to treat him and his phychological evaluation. In the part that Oracle just mentioned it said that Tim was depressed and had a hard time with nausea a few first month. 

'It's been so difficult for him,' Dick says, in tears.

'Well, he shouldn't have gotten himself pregnant.' Damian says. 

'Kid, are you fucking serious?' Jason says. 'You can't get **yourself** pregnant, it takes **at** **least** two people.'

'At least?!' Dick yells.'Are you implying Tim had an orgy?' 

'Who did that to him?' Batman hisses angrily. 'Who's the alpha who got him pregnant? Was it rape? Maybe it was rape.' 

'No,' Oracle says. 'Leslie's notes say that he refused to name the alpha, but he was also refusing to even consider an abortion. See, here it says that he desperately wanted to keep his baby.'

Bruce shrugs after that, and Oracle assigns all of them a paper to go through, because she didn't have time to read all of them thoroughly. 

'Maybe he had a secret relationship?' Superman says.

'Tim is not the type to have a secret relationship!'

'Okay, sure, but maybe something changed? Or, you know how teenagers are, all of those hormones and all that.'

'Tim's not like other teenagers!'

'Well, no matter what you say, Tim's got a baby and he's in his teens. You know, I've always told Conner he should be more like Tim, I can already imagine how he's going to make fun of me when he finds out...'

Batman glares at him.

Superman decides to pay more attentions to the files they all were given and uses his superpowers to find the information faster. Than, he announces it - that he's fond out that Tim's pregnancy was difficult only because of his psychological state and severe depression, that otherwise the baby was healthy, even when Tim went into labor earlier than he was supposed to. The most important thing - that the baby is a girl.

'Well, what do you know, at lest I can congratulate you, Bruce! You're a grandfather now!'

Bruce glares even more.

☼☼

Tim's heat is still there, even when Kon knows it's nearing the end. They both can think more, talk more, and that's when Tim starts whimpering, when Kon is pounding him into the bed again, and then the omega turns his neck to let the gland show and starts to **beg**.

Kon knows what that means, what the omega wants, and he licks and kisses Tim's gland, but doesn't bite, just nibbling on it, hard - and that's when Tim comes.

After, when Tim's still oversensitive from it all, not really in his right mind, he starts shaking.

'W-why won't you m-mate me?' Tim asks in small voice, and Kon realizes with terror that Tim is shaking because he's about to cry.

'Hey, sweetie, hey....'

'I... I deserve it...... I've carried your baby... Please...'

Kon holds him when Tim cries himself to sleep, feeling like shit all the time.

They wake up some time after the knot goes down and Tim turns to face Kon.

'I'm sorry,' he says, looking guilty. 'I've so sorry for that. I don't mean it. I.... If you don't want to.... It's okay. It's okay if you don't want to....'

'No, Tim, it's not that! It's really, really not that! I... You're in heat and we didn't discuss it! I.. I don't want you to regret it!'

'I'll never regret it! Kon, I've been asking you to mate me since our very first time....'

'I love you, Tim. I love you and I want to be your mate, so so much!'

'Then make me yours, I'm ready!'

'Your heat is almost over, I can tell. Will it be okay?'

'Prep me a bit longer and we'll be okay.'

'Where was that lube you mentioned?'

Tim smiles a beautiful smile.

☼☼

'So, in conclusion, Tim has a baby and his baby is a girl. He was so much into not telling us about it, that he made doctor Leslie swear that she's not going to tell any of us, or else he disappears and she never sees him.' Red Hood says.

' And, as our latest finds tell us, he's been staying in Hong Kong, and we all know what it means.' Oracle adds.

Batman nods.

'Cass,' he says.

It takes some time to call Cass, but she agrees to answer their call after a lot of messages about how they know about Tim and how they only want to see him, to know that he's alright and how sorry they are that he's never told them.

When Cassie picks up their video call, all of the family gathers before the big screen at the batcave and starts asking questions all over each other. 

Cass signs them that she will not tell them who is Tim's alpha, because he promised Tim. She nods when they all promise to be better to Tim and will try to understand why Tim didn't trust them. Cassie's face looks like she ate something sour after that. 

'Tim thinks, you don't want him anymore. Especially, with the baby.' she tells them. 

'Why would he think that?' Dick screams. 

Cass looks at him intently. 

'Yes. Why?' 

Dick thinks about their last talk with Tim abd looks away, ashamed.

'Dick is a dick, but he didn't mean it like that, I'm sure Tim will understand,' Red Hood says suddenly. 

Cassie grins. 

'Protecting brother,' she says. 'Sweet.' 

Red Hood loudly protests, flustered, and Dick starts cooing, others join and it's loud. 

It all stops when a soft cry appears behind Cass and she turns to pick something up

A moment later, there's a baby in her arms.

'Niece,' Cassie points to the baby proudly. 'Say hi!' 

The baby has dark curly hair and bright-blue eyes. 

'Oh my god,' Dick says. 'She looks exactly like Tim!'

☼☼

They've taken a bath lazily, washing each other in turns. Tim's beat is over and his body is sore, covered with bruises that look like Kon's hands, but he's satisfied, like never before.

Kon knows it for sure, because he can feel how happy Tim is through their newly formed bond.

And Tim also knows how Kon feels, how proud he is to have Tim as his mate. And also that Kon's rut is not finished yet.

Kon feels a bit guilty when his omega takes him back to the room and changes the sheets for him, giving him water and helping them lay down - it's the thing that the alphas are supposed to do instead. 

'You've taken such good care of me, honey,' Tim purrs 'Now I'll take care of you. What do you want?'

Kon's laying on his back and Tim's sitting at his side, rubbing his shoulders and chest carefully, and Kon's cock is already half-hard. 

'A handjob?' he asks in a small voice. 

'You're so modest, my alpha,' the omega smiles.

He takes out the lube and covers his palms in it. That way, it makes his touch divine from the very begging, all sleek and wet, Kon's cock sliding into Tim's tightly held hand. Tim uses his second hand to add more preasure, to touch and caress Kon's balls, rub his belly, and when he rubbs at Kon's hole, that's when the alpha cums.

Kon's barely aware of how Tim cleans him up and pulls a blanket to cover them, curling by Kon's side and pressing to him. He just feels the warmth and love through their bond and that puts him him happily to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cass calls when they are laying in bed after a shower, feeling warm in fresh closes.

They knew they would have to face the word, the families, but didn't think it will be so soon.

They have to pack in haste, with all of the things needed for Martha. Tim does not agree for Kon to take them by flight, but he also doesn't agree to join Cassandra in the bat plane she takes to Gotham. He books them plane tickets instead, taking all of the dealing with documents on himself. Kon knows that Tim is doing this because it'll take longer to get to the family and so he'll have more time before they meet, so he lets Tim deal with all of the technical questions, hoping that the omega will feel better because of it.

The plane they take is a luxury type, the one Kon saw only in the internet, with whole rooms and beds in them. They even have a crib for Martha, witch they ignore, taking the baby to their bed.

Kon loses himself in playing with her, and notices a very nervous energy from Tim only after some time.

'Hey, honey, what's wrong?'

'I.... Maybe did something....Without asking you.....'

'What did you do?' Kon asks. Tim doesn't look at him, and Kon laughs: 'It't can't be that bad, tell me!'

'Promise not to get mad, okay? It's... It's nothing, really, just paperwork... It's not official if you don't want it to be, it's just... It was easier to travel together like that? okay?'

Tim was getting more and more nervous, to the point of nausea, and Kon suddenly had to become serious, settling Martha on his lap.

'Hey, it's okay,' alpha said, taking Tim's hand. 'Tell me.'

'I made records that say that we are married and that Martha is legally our child.'

Kon looks at him, his mouth open, but the more he stares, the more nervous Tim is.

'You... You don't want it, it's okay, I'll reverse it as soon as we're back on the ground...'

'No, Tim wait!'

Kon puts Martha on Tim's lap and and gets up in a hurry to find his jaket, looks through it and finds the box in his pocket.

He brings the box to Tim and opens it.

'Here,' he says, 'I wanted to give this to you in better circumstances.'

Tim finds two rings in the box.

'Wait,is this?...'

There's tears in Tim's eyes, when Kon gives him the ring.

'Will you?' the alpha asks, giving Tim his hand to put the ring on.

'Yes,' Tim says, laughing and crying at the same time.

He gives Kon his hand to put the ring on and they kiss, both crying a little.

'I wanted to give it to you in different way,' Kon says, kissing Tim's hand.

'This is perfect. I love you,' Tim says.

Martha gurgles happily on Tim's lap, and they hold their baby between themselves when they go to sleep.

They take a taxi from the airport, instead of a car that Cassandra prepared for them to take. Kon knows Tim's doing this because he wants to stall as much as he can. Kon feels how worried the omega is trough their bond. He holds Martha close to his chest.

'It's gonna be okay,' Kon says.

He knows that Tim doesn't believe him.

They arrive to the gate and get out of the car. Tim's hands shake, so Kon takes Martha from the omega and takes his hand. They knock on the manor's door.

'Tim,' Kon says, grabbing his husband's hand harder, 'If your father kills me, know that I love you very much.'

'What?!' Tim gasps.

But before he says something, the door to manor open. Alfred looks at Kon for a long time, especially at Martha in his hands, but lets them in.

They enter the hall and the the whole family is there and Tim gasps, taking step back.

'Why is everyone here?' Tim asks confused.

There's all of the other robins and all of the batgirls, too, and even the extended family like Batwoman and even Tam Fox with her brother.

'Are you serious, yo had a baby and you think I'll sit at home!' Steph says. 'I'm here to support you against Bruce being weird!'

'Hey, no one is going to be weird,' Dick says worried.

'Yeah, sure, Bruce not being weird is a very real thing that can happen,' Jason says.

They're all coming closer to Tim and Kon, and Kon thinks Tim maybe could break his hand, if the alpha wasn't alien, because Bruce comes clother, and he is looking at Kon and then Tim in suspicion.

'Oi, and you brought Superboy with you,' Dick says. 'Is this for moral support? Bruce also has a Super for moral support!'

Superman appears behind Bruce, in normal clothes and smiling.

'Hey!! Conner! Here you are, and I tried to call you, but you didn't answer!'

Kon squezes Tim's hand in return, suddenly feeling nervous himself. Martha feels her parents nerves and starts pressing closer to Kon, hiding her face from all of the new people for her.

'Kon's not here like Clark,' Tim says, and his voice is strong, even when Kon feels his nervousness in their bond. 'Kon's here as my mate.'

There's shock and gasps and shocked looks around them.

'And the baby is his,' Barbara says, not even asking, just saying what he understood.

Everyone stares, shocked, but Kon puffs out his chest and looks at the others confidently.

'Yes, Martha is ours.'

There's a bit of chaos and everyone speaking at the same time and then Clark says, looking pale:

'What??? What do you mean?? He's... He can't be.... Does this mean I'm a grandfather now?! No, no, I can't be a grandfather, you can't make me a grandfather, you're too young for this!' 

Bruce, as pale as Clark, turns to him, and his face is slowly becoming red with anger.

'I am going to kill you,' he announces, before jumping at Clark.

There's more chaos, people trying to stop Bruce, who is screaming something about Clark taunting him for the last three days about being a grandfather.

Alfred and Barbara are the only two smart people who go not get inolved, and they are the two who take Tim and Kon to the kitchen and away from it all.

'Are you okay, babe?' Kon asks. 

He gave Martha to Tim and the omega pressed their daughter closer to his chest. 

'I expected drama, but not so many spectators!' 

'Everybody wanted to know that you're okay, so everyone camr to see you' Barbara said. 

'I wish they didn't!' Tim burries his head in his daughters hair. 'This is too much.' 

'We can leave if you want to,' Kon says. 

'No, DON'T LEAVE!' 

Dick screams running to the kitchen. Martha stirrs and starts crying. 

'What, why?!' Dick asks shocked. 

'She's not used to people screaming' Tim explains. 

'Shit, I'm so so sorry! Ow, sorry for swearing!' 

'She's too young to know what it means, it's okay.'

Bruce and Clark enter the room when Martha calms down a little. Cass follows them, and Jason with Damian, but nobody else enters. Cass goes to Alfred to sign something to him and he nods, opening the fridge.

'Miss Cass told me to prepare some formula for miss Martha'

He gives Tim a bottle and Tim nods, bringing the bottle to the baby's face. His daughter gets to it and grabs the bottle with her small fingers, earning a collective 'ah' when she starts eating.

'You're giving her formula and not natural milk?' Batman asks. Kon can see a lot of people facepalming behind him

That was a stupid thing to ask, because Kon knew that Tim was sensitive about not feeding her breastmilk for a long enough time, and that he blamed himself for it. Kon argued at Tim about it softly, telling omega that it wasn't something he could control, that the loss of milk was normal in his stressful situation.

'She's on formula since she was two month old.'

'You breastfed her only two month?' Bruce asks even when everyone behind him is hissing at him to stop. 'You were under a lot of stress. You needed to come home.'

'Yes, Timmy, if I only knew!' Dick adds.,'Someone here would've taken care of you!'

'I took care of myself just fine!'

Tim backs himself into the wall between the window and the door. Kon feels how threatened he feels, how nervous, and tries to carefully shuffle closer to his mate.

'But you didn't have to! Tim, you.... I have no idea how you went through all of this, I'm sure it was hard, but you didn't have to be alone.' Barbara says. 'And it's good that you had Cass with you, but your pack would've helped.'

'Instead, you were fucking cryptic and didn't tell anyone nothing!' Jason says.

'I mean, we didn't even know you and Conner were in a secret relationship before!' Clark says and laughs nervously.

There's a painful ting Kon can feel in their bond and Tim suddenly straightens his shoulders and looks at everyone with cold glare.

'There was no relationship before Kon died. We were nothing to each other, just sex, once. Having Martha out of it was my decision alone.'

Tm's voice is cold like steel. When he says this, he turns around and to the exit.

'Coming here was a mistake. Kon, let's...'

Alpha catches him by hand and pulls him back. Tim looks at him and Kon holds his gaze.

'That's not true and you know it. I love you, and I loved you back then. Even if we didn't tell each other, we weren't nothing.'

Tim's face softens, he looks away, ashamed.

'And you,' Kon says, turnng to the others in the room. 'Stop blaming him for all things, or we **are leaving i** f you won't behave, I won't let you hurt my mate.'

'We're not...hurting,' Dick tries to say.

'You are. You so are, and you don't even seem to get it. Stop talking about the past, it's the past. We're here now, and if you want us to stay here, think before you speak.'

The others look away, ashamed. Kon feels Tim's fingers squeez his and feels the gratitude in their bond.

'We're tired, the flight was too long. Who knew flying in planes can be so tiring?' Kon tiries to joke. 'We'd appreciate a room to sleep.'

'Alfred, if you could make up a guest bedroom for us,' Tim says. 'We can talk more tomorrow, or... When it is when we will wake up. I have a horrible jet lag and my head hurts.'

Alfred takes over the pack decisions then, ordering the others to bring fresh bed linen and to clean and prepare the room. The couple takes their daughter to bed with them, ignoring the baby bed Alfred put in the room for them.

Tim doesn't know for how long they sleep, but when he wake up, it's morning outside the window. Tim sees that his husband and daughter are not in bed with him anymore, then takes time to remember where he is, and changes his PJs to normal clothes and goes down to the kitchen, thinking that maybe his husband took their daughter there to feed her.

What he finds in the kitchen instead is Damian, holding his daughter with both hands. Martha doesn't seem to mind, looking at him curiously. But Tim minds. Tim minds because all of those times Damian tried to kill him and all of those poisonous words he told him last time Tim was at the cave.

Tim runs up to him and growls before he knows he's doing it, snatching the baby out of Damian's arms. Tim knows he's showing his teeth and that Damian is still not presented, is still a pup, so Tim's violent, adult pheromones are too much for him to handle.

That's when Bruce and Dick enter, with Alfred and Kon after them, to see Damian backed into the corner and Tim, with his daughter in his arms, seething in anger.

' **Why** was she left with **him**?!' Tim growls at his husband. 'What were you thinking?! What if he'd hurt her?!'

'I would never!' Damian yelps but Tim doesn't want to listen.

He turns and snaps his teeth at him and Damian tries to press in the wall even more.

Tim's pheromones are bitter and angry and heavy, and the others who are all alphas feel it too, and the omega's pheromones in anger are so potent it makes the alphas weak, so much that Tim sees how even Bruce holds to the wall. 

Martha starts crying and that snaps Tim out of his anger a little.

'Babe, you're scaring her!' Kon says. 'Come here, let's talk, please!'

Tim's still angry at him, but the voice of his mate makes him focus, and he makes his way to the door, still growling lowly at the others. When he comes to Kon, the baby is in full blown hysterics, crying so loudly that other people come to the hall to see what's wrong.

Martha pulls her arms to Kon and tries to grab him, still wailing miserably, but Tim is still not sure if he wants to let her do that. Alfred helps with that, saying that he was the one who left Martha in Damian's are and saying that he was sure that nothing bad could ever happen to her in his care.

'It's my fault, Master Tim, don't be angry at your mate' Alfred says 'And don't punish your child for my mistake, she needs her father now.'

Tim feels guilt in his heart, looks at his daughter still wailing miserably and reaching for Conner, and lets her go to his. Kon takes her into his arms and puts her closer to his neck, because noticed before that being closer to his scent calms her down faster. He then nods to Tim, knowing that he needs to take him as far from the others as possible right now, to let the omega calm down, too.

'Tim, honey, let's walk a little?' he says, adding the endearment term to make sure that his husband knows he's not angry at him.

Tim nods and follows him wit his head hung.

This leaves the others in the kitchen, with Jason and Barbara added to the group.

'What the fuck was that? I've never seen Replacement like that, I didn't think he **can be** that scary!' Jason says while opening the windows to air the room.

'Omegas, especially new parents, can have really powerful pheromones,' Barbara explains.

'He was angry at Damian. Why?' Bruce says, looking at Damian.

'I didn't do anything to the baby, I would never!' Damian screams.

'Didn't you try to kill Replacement before?' Jason helpfully asks.

'That's my fault!' Dick says. 'The last time they were in the cave, Damian said some mean things, and I didn't stop him. I think Tim thought Damian would want to hurt Martha because she's his daughter and that I wouldn't stop it again!'

'I would'nt hurt a baby, I'm not like that anymore!' Damian says.

'We know that, we do, but Tim doesn't.' Dick says with remorse.

'We need to think how we can fix this,' Bruce says, putting his hand on Damian's shoulder.

'We can talk when preparing breakfast,' Alfred says.

That's what they do for the next half hour, and only then Tim and Kon come back, Kon still carrying Martha.

Tim steps forward, looking wary, but Kon puts a hand on his back, urging him forward.

'I'm sorry' Tim says, not really looking at Damian, but looking at the wall 'I overreacted.'

Dick pushes Damian forward, too.

'I'm sorry for what I said to you and that I tried to kill you. I won't do it again, I changed, I promise!' 

Tim looks at him and frowns, but nods when Kon pushes him to.

'And you didn't overreact, my boy,' Alfred adds. 'You thought your child is in danger and reacted accordingly. Now, let's eat.'

They sit at the table together and there's even a kid chair for Martha, and Clark joins them, sitting close by Kon, and it starts to feel like family.


End file.
